


The Angel's Inn

by farmsicle



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventurer Techno, Adventurer Tommy, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bard Wilbur, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Family, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Fundy eventually appears don't ya worry about it, Gen, Inn Owner Phil, Taverns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farmsicle/pseuds/farmsicle
Summary: The Angel's Inn was a small place, it was a two floor house with an attic that was transformed into a home to the owner of the inn. It offered safety to those who were looking for it and there was always a room for one more person looking for a shelter.This small house, a few hours away from the closest village if you took the main road, was a small piece of heaven that Phil created with his own hands and work.The Angel's Inn, a small two floor house with an attic that got turned into a home for it's owner was closest Technoblade would ever admit he came to having a home.Through the year the inn was filled with people, but every year summer came and less rooms were filled as people changed rooms for sunny fields. At those times it was just a home to it's owner and a bard that dreamed too much and an adventurer that somehow ended up with small loud child he would protect at all costs.//or found family SBI medieval-fantasy au thing
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 26
Kudos: 164





	1. The Angel's Inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All powerful adventurer encounters a young child after one of his many quests and there is not enough darkness in his heart to turn away young boy with hope filled eyes.

When winter started arriving in the north Technoblade already planned to go back home south, he expected that back home cold was already creating ice paintings on the windows of their home. It would be nice if he was there before it became impossible for his horse to pass through the layers of snow. Plan was perfect, he had enough supplies that he could ride until Brick got exhausted, but while he was sitting in some inn that wasn’t important enough for Techno to know the name off he heard bartender and another man talk about this village that apparently had a very powerful shtriga that was taking the children and feeding off of the energy in the village. With one more look out of the window towards the sky that was way too cloudy for his liking, but not cloudy enough for him to rush home he asked for directions to the village and soon enough he was on his way further north. 

As soon as he walked into the village he could feel the damn thing latching onto his own energy. Shtriga’s, even if their main source of food was children’s souls, unconsciously fed on all energy around them. Techno knew a shtriga that ran as far away as they could from anyone so no one would get hurt. Of course Brick could feel it too, and soon enough the horse got unsettled, causing Techno to reach down and rub a hand over his neck, shushing the horse and whispering that they will be out in no time. When he noticed a small tavern tucked away at the end of the street he slowly jumped down from the horse and cracked his back before making steady steps towards the tavern, Brick in tow walking slowly behind him. When he caught the traces shtriga messily left behind itself it only took him a day to get rid of it.

What was quite common in the kingdom was that behind every quest and a monster that was slain there was a village left with loses and families torn apart. Adventurers knew this and with time that was just another thing that happened, now the monster was no more and what happened before won’t happen again. It was usual that there would be children that were scarred by what happened and too scared to ever look Techno in the eyes when they glowed red under a boar skull that posed as a mask, which he was fine with. What he wasn’t exactly fine with was a boy with bright blue eyes that carried eye bags too deep for his age staring at him from the entrance to the stables where he was feeding Brick.

“What ya lookin’ at kid?”, he mumbled finally when it seemed that boy refused to move, intent on standing there in his ragged clothes that seemed to be falling apart. That was normal, ever since the old king became greedy there were more and more people in villages barely making it from winter to spring.

“You killed the monster”, the boy stated, climbing on top of one of the hay bales that Techno covered with his cape so he could sleep on them until tomorrow came and he was able to go home and sleep on the actual bed.

Techno just nodded, offering Brick another apple without looking at the boy: “Yes I did. Now get of my bed.”

“I can’t”, the child said once again, very determined that it was the truth, nodding quietly to himself, “I will get mugged!”

The answer caused Techno’s ears to perk up as he turned around, wondering what was stopping the boy from just hopping off his bed and back home to his parents. Except from being a complete and utter fool, but that was besides the point. Once again Techno turned, unclipping his mask with one hand, allowing the pink hair to fall all over his face, almost covering it completely, causing him to shake out his head, moving hair to their usual place. Now, finally not restricted by the mask he took in the young boy’s appearance. He was wearing ragged clothes that Techno already noticed out of the corner of his eye when the boy first entered. His legs and feet were covered with mud and dirt as well as most of his exposed skin, the boy's blonde hair was coated with mud and grime. Once again his eyes fell onto the boy’s dirty linen shirt to notice that dark brown splotches weren’t mud. It was blood and then finally his brain got caught up to speed and remembered this was the boy that he dragged out of the shtriga's lair. Villagers this far north believed that children touched by shtriga’s were cursed, Techno saw first hand, when he was just a kid hopping through portals between underworld and overworld, how cruel people can be because of the fear.

Thing that left him baffled, however, was the fact that something about his boy was different. He killed multiple shtriga’s over his years, leaving behind empty lairs set ablaze, quite often there were left ‘cursed children’ behind him. He never cared, even if it was cold to say he couldn’t save and protect every kid, his job was to kill the monster and take his reward before continuing his travel. So why did the fact that this loud child would probably end up dying anger him so much? Years later he will know that it was the pride and determination filling the boy’s eyes, making him fill out the room even if he was barely passing Techno’s waist.

“Is that so?”, Techno hummed, leaning against Brick and looking down at the boy sitting on his cape.

“YEAH! Priest said that I’m doomed or something. I think that’s bullshit!”, the boy spread his arms, explaining his case, with a pout on his lips and his shoulders just sagged in that childish way Techno often saw on children when his tales of adventure didn’t end quite as epic as they thought.

It wasn’t that the priest was entirely wrong. Shtriga’s fed on a child's soul, literal life essence, often children who were touched by shtriga didn’t live long or lived forever scarred. But this boy wasn’t like that. Despite seeing his parents die trying to protect him from shtriga (as local’s told Techno when he first arrived) and having a shtriga try to take away his life essence he still looked alive, with wonder in his eyes, even if it was coated with hate and anger. Maybe that’s what drew Techno to want to help the kid. He knew those eyes, saw them in the mirror almost every time he looked at himself growing up.

Slowly Techno moved away from his horse, planting himself on the floor in front of the hay bales and crossing his legs: “I don’t think I can help you with being mugged kid, I have to leave tomorrow, you know?” 

“You will take me with you! AND I’M NOT A KID, I'M A BIG MAN!”, the speed at which the child answered caught Techno off guard, as well as the whole statement.

“No I won’t, I don’t have time to take care of a kid”, he answered just as fast, one hand covering his right ear, since he wasn’t expecting the kid to start yelling.

“They will stab me if you leave me”, it seemed as if the boy already had this planned out. In later years when the kid has grown it will be apparent that he had.

Techno leaned forward with a hand resting on his leg to place his chin in it before looking at the boy: “How is that my problem, exactly?”

For a moment the boy seemed to be in thought, looking around, before snapping his head to look at Techno: “I will haunt you, bitch!”

And that was all it took for Techno to burst out laughing, with his body doubled forward and arms hugging his stomach as the laughter and complaints from the young boy filled the room around them. Techno didn’t laugh all that often when he wasn’t home, but when he did it was full and able to fill out the room in an instant. The boy would be well loved back home for being able to make Techno laugh as hard as he is.

“Well we can’t have an annoyin' child hauntin' me, now can we?”, Techno said between the huffs as he finally collected himself.

“I’M NOT A CHILD!”, once again the boy yelled, kicking his legs, which only seemed to deepen Techno’s point, but he decided to keep that to himself.

“Well ya haven’t told me what’s your name. I’m not a mind reader, child”, Techno casually said, reaching over to one of his bags to get his hairbrush.

The boy sitting across from him looked at him confused, before realization and embarrassment settled in, red tinting the boy’s face and making him light up just slightly, with his eyes darting away: “‘m Tommy.”

“Tommy, huh?”, Techno looked at him, and yeah, he could see that. Childish name for a childish boy, it fit very well: “Naaah, I like the ‘child’ better, fits you nicely.”

“OH YOU BITCH IMMA STAB YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!”, suddenly the boy was on his feet, jumping around Techno, which didn’t really mean much to the man as he unbraided his hair slowly, allowing it to fall around him, leaving a slight ache in his scalp from how tight it was braided so that it wouldn’t get him killed.

While Tommy was jumping and ranting, threatening Techno that he would do this and that Techno was calmly brushing long hair, looking at him with amusement occasionally when he would say something that Techno would consider questionable, but other than that he just let him wear himself out. He didn’t even realize that he made a decision about what he will do with the boy long before he even properly thought about it. It didn’t exactly hit him that he planned to take the blonde haired child with him before he saw the tired boy curl up in the corner of the stable, on the very edge of where Techno’s cape was covering the hay bales. Before Techno had the time to blow out the candle that was lighting up the stable the boy was out, hugging the cape close to himself. As he watched the boy just make himself comfortable he shook his head disapprovingly, but still settled next to the boy when his hair was braided in a much looser and more comfortable braid. 

Thing was, ‘touching’ wasn’t Techno’s biggest forte, but something in his mind was nagging him that the boy would freeze for some reason, even though he seemed to be fine. Could just be pigling genes, he could get easily protective over some people at times, especially when it was way too cold for someone to be anywhere in the overworld. Techno decided to settle on the other end of the makeshift bed, pulling one of his shirts to cover Tommy, just so his mind would stop nagging him that he should do it. With good distance between them, that assured him the child won’t actually stab him in his sleep, Techno finally relaxed enough to blow out the candle and drift to sleep.

In the morning he woke up to see Tommy cling to his shirt in search for warmth and safety, making the white shirt a slight shade of grey from dirt rubbing off of his face. By the time Tommy woke up, wrapped up entirely in the cape, Techno was already up, saddling Brick without seeming to pay any attention to Tommy, which wasn’t exactly true, but the young boy didn’t know better probably. Techno noticed that the boy was awake, but he decided to give him a little bit of time to wake up and actually come to before talking to him. Thing was that the boy didn’t seem to be able to shut up and soon he was up on his feet, lightly bouncing on them.

“THAT WAS THE BEST SLEEP I’VE HAD IN WEEKS”, probably because shtriga’s would feed on energy even if they weren’t trying to, but Tommy probably didn’t know that as he yelled.

“Yeah well that’s because ya hogged the whole cape you little racoon”, Techno shot back, with no real venom in his voice, strapping the saddle onto the Brick better and checking over them to make sure they were tight enough.

“That’s because I’m strong!”, the boy beamed climbing onto one of the stable walls, “You know what Big… wait what’s your name? You haven’t told me your name.”

For a moment it pressed into Techno’s mind that he could just leave the child, because logically he had no reason to take him. He won’t be able to do anything and if he would be he knows nothing about Techno, but he was often told that he was an impulsive bastard: “Technoblade.”

Tommy nodded along, seeming to be in thought with a small pout: “That’s too long, I’ll call you Big T. It’s better.”

“Eeeh? That’s so lame, please don’t.”, Techno turned around with a playfully hurt expression that barely hid a smile.

“WHAT ARE YOU CALLING LAME IT’S EPIC!”, Tommy jumped, tugging on his shirt and Techno honestly questioned the bravery this child possessed. Well bravery or stupidity anyways.

“Suuure thing pal”, Tommy was met with the skeptical answer, but it didn’t seem to phase the boy too much.

Techno slowly lowered to get his cape from now ruined pile of hay, with swift movements he shook the pieces that stuck to the velvet cape before wrapping the cape around his shoulders, clipping it on, and once again taking his appearance of all powerful adventurer. Finally he looked back at Tommy who was busy making faces at Brick, casting horse to huff at him in anger. Because of course he did. The moment the boy noticed he had older’s eyes on him his attention shifted with a huge smile covering his face.

“Which way are we headed Big T!?”

It took a few moments for Techno to decide. He knew that he should leave the boy in his village, but before he could tell him no he looked towards his home, whispering under his breath: “We’re going south.”

South they went, it took some managing and a lot of mental strain on Techno since he had to make sure the boy won’t freeze the moment they start getting close to their destination, but he couldn’t really stop at the Capital, where it was still warm (too warm in his opinion), because the wind was already carrying the cold air from the South, which usually meant that it won’t take long for roads to be completely covered, cutting off everyone who lived there. 

In the end Tommy was sitting between Techno and Brick, wrapped up in one of Techno’s spare linen shirts, with a blanket wrapped around him. For caution Techno wrapped them both in his cape and they made their way closer and closer to the South, only taking necessary breaks that would be needed for food and for Brick to rest for an hour or two. Usually Techno would spend that hour with a sleeping boy curled up against him as he dozed off wherever they found shelter. It was good that Tommy seemed to grasp the fact that he needed to be a little bit quieter as they moved through the woods, since Techno explained that he can’t risk getting into a fight with anyone, or anything for that matter, so the boy spent most time just napping or babbling about one thing or the other from under the blanket, with Techno only giving affirming humms.

And even though the trip wasn’t all that horrible, all things considered, when he saw the small village around midnight smile that spread over his face couldn’t be contained and he made Brick go just a tiny bit faster than he was, but not enough to alarm Tommy.

“Not to alarm you big man, but we just passed by a village and I’m not sure I like this. I will freeze if we don’t get somewhere warm!”, the boy, reminding Techno that he was still a child, whined and turned to look at him.

“Quit complaining, we will be there soon”, Techno assured, running a hand over his head, which caused the boy to lean in. Thing Techno learned over the past week about traveling with a kid was that he got calmed down by physical touch, but he wouldn’t admit it, and neither would Techno.

“If you were as cold as I was you would be complaining too!”, Tommy moved around, which only caused Techno to attempt to once again wrap him up in a blanket, so the boy wouldn’t actually freeze, even Techno in his layers of clothing, crafted specifically to keep him warm in these conditions, could feel the cold biting his gloved fingers.

It was good that tuning things out came easy to him, so while Tommy continued to yell and complain he steadily led Brick through the shortcut in the forest. Then finally, he saw it, through the snow and slight mist that was falling he still saw the glow in the distance.

As they inched closer he could see it clearly as if the darkness wasn’t almost swallowing it. Small two floor house with an attic was sitting with only slight layers of snow around it, he knew that it got cleared out before the doors were locked. First layer of the house, the one where the bar was, was made of brick that was never covered, it was chipping at places but nothing to worry about. Around the inn there were various things, from broken chairs to barrels, and even some clothing on the line that was probably forgotten in a hurry to get away from the cold. Second layer and attic were somewhat neater, with white walls that were starting to get a greyish tint. Only thing throwing light onto the old stone that made up the walls was a lantern that was hung on the front porch. The roof was almost new, even though it couldn’t be seen, they fixed it that summer, but walls couldn’t be painted as paint would fail to dry in time, so they left it for some warmer days. The smoke that came out of one of the old chimneys assured him that once they get inside they would finally warm up. With a smile he steered Brick towards the stable that was tucked away, Tommy still too caught up in his rambling to notice they had arrived, not until Techno put Brick into one of the stalls and took off everything that was covering the horse. He was lucky that stables were always ready for newcomers, since he didn’t want to have to do it with a shivering kid on his hip. One handed he covered Brick with a blanket, whispering a soft thank you to the tired horse before walking out, covering Tommy in his entirety with his cape.

“Why is it so cold?”, Tommy asked once again, sticking closer to take in some warmth.

“Because Endlantis is just a three day trip away from here”, Techno patiently explained, keeping his cool with the kid, who asked the same question every few hours, only this time Techno actually had an answer.

With several long strides they made it through the snow and to the front porch and Techno knocked on the locked doors, which caused Tommy to finally perk up at the warmth house was radiating: “Where are we?”

It only took Techno a moment to answer, as he heard the steps coming down the stairs: “Home.”

And then an old wooden door opened to show a blonde man with shoulder length hair and a soft, relieved smile draped over his lips with a green robe tightly wrapped around him to shield him from the cold, he moved a candle to throw more light on their faces before smiling even wider as he took in their faces: “Welcome to the Angel’s Inn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hated it? Loved it? Leave your opinion in the comments I'd love to hear them. Leave kudos and share with anyone that you think might find this interesting, you know the drift.
> 
> HERE IT IS! IM SO EXCITED THAT THIS IS ACTUALLY FINALLY POSTED! 
> 
> I've been working on this for awhile now. It's project I will take up while I'm trying to write a bigger one (that im still not gonna talk about bcs it's not past planning stage yet) and i think it could be fun! It has been a work in progress and it took awhile to figure out the perfect way to start it and just shape it. BUT NOW I HAVE MOST THINGS FIGURED OUT! I think it will be a casual and fun read.
> 
> I think we need more long fics with lighthearted themes which I will try to focus on here.
> 
> I spent a lot of time trying to make characters stay well... in character! So i hope i did good!
> 
> If you got any questions feel free to ask, and I will do my best to answer them! This fic will feature a lot of familiar faces and tags will change as more people appear with time!
> 
> I will attempt to update once a week, but no promises! OKAY THAT'S IT FOR NOW!
> 
> Love y'all, stay safe!


	2. Welcome home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes innkeepers aren't kind, but if he was to bet Technoblade would bet that Angel's Inn has the innkeeper with purest heart in all the land, even if he gets lectured by him sometimes.

The worry that coated the eyes of his old friend was still there when he looked into them, even if the smile he had was bright and wide: “Oh my Gods, get inside, it’s freezing out there!” Man ordered through the shivers, rubbing hands over his arms so he would warm them up, unexpected visit in the middle of the night not doing him any favors as harsh conditions started biting through the thick robe. Techno felt a bit guilty when the man shivered, but the reassuring smile made it seem okay, it always did. He was ushered into the inn, Tommy still held tightly and securely in his arms so he wouldn’t jump away or get colder.

“I’m sorry that I woke you up this late Phil”, he spoke up the moment he stepped his foot inside, his brain almost going hazy from the feeling of warmth finally surrounding him now that winds weren’t whipping his body from all sides.

Phil’s back was turned to him, leaving him to look at the familiar golden blonde hair that bunched up on the back of the robe. He closed the heavy wooden doors without saying a thing, once again placing the heavy wooden plank across it to make sure the doors wouldn’t be open once he did, safety that the small inn offered was something Angel’s Inn prided itself in. With a worried glance, but still full of fury Phil turned around with hands on his hips. While scary, Techno would often compare him to a worried mother whose child decided that it would be a good idea to skinny dip in the middle of the winter. Not that Techno would know anything about that of course.

“Technoblade you have much bigger problems than waking me up you motherfucker! I thought you went and died on me!”, the man ranted as he came closer, fury still painting his face, causing Tommy to push closer to Techno’s chest, trying to hide further under the cape, making Techno put head on top of Tommy’s so the boy would know everything was okay.

Despite seeing the fury in Phil’s features he knew that most of it was teasing that he long got used to, so a sheepish smile immediately covered his features: “Oh come on Phil, you should know better, Technoblade never dies. Just doesn’t happen.”

“I would very much love to take up that challenge sometimes”, blonde shook his head, making fast strides towards the hook so he could place this lantern there, hands tightly around his middle to keep the robe closer, “Now come on in, I very much appreciate not freezing to death, come on.”

Techno gave a soft laugh, shaking his head when Phil left him in the dust, going through familiar doors and making steps up the stairs that led to his home. Techno saw the confused look he got from Tommy, but decided to not grant him the answer in hopes of the boy falling asleep now that they were finally surrounded by warmth that the inn provided, even if the fireplace that kept the lower area of the inn didn’t seem to be lit up. It was good that the boy was tired from the travel so as soon as they entered he started giving small yawns that he hid in Techno’s coat. Techno made it an effort not to move boy around too much as he passed through the lower area where the tables were, the usually lively place seemed dull when only thing giving it light was lonely lantern in the doorway, but it still felt like home even if he only threw it a glance while moving up the stairs, passing by the 1st floor where the walls were lined with doors that lead to different rooms, it seemed that most of them were occupied, but with a quick glance he knew that the room at the end of the hallway, one of the smaller rooms inn had, was empty. Smile crossed his face before he reached the door at the top of the stair, light was coming through the open door and he entered, slowly closing it behind himself. The warmth that washed over his face was the best thing he felt in forever, his nose and ears finally seemed to stop hurting from the cold. It felt like he was melting from the heat. 

Techno kept his eyes closed for a few moments, taking in the familiar scent of pine and old wood that always lingered in the house, no matter how many times Phil tried to scrub it out. It finally felt like all the muscles on his body that were stressed and under pressure, so long he almost forgot they were clenched together, could relax. Sudden feeling left his whole back aching and he dreaded the moment he would finally lay down in bed and have to feel agonizing pain that will spread in his body once he laid down. For another moment he kept his eyes closed, breathing out, his hands still held tightly around Tommy, even if he let up the pressure he was putting around him to keep him warm. Techno’s eyes finally fluttered open when he heard clinking of the metal on the stove top and he looked towards Phil. The man turned with his back to him, slightly slouched because even Philza couldn’t keep the straight posture after being dragged out of the bed at late hours of night, slowly putting some leaves into the kettle to make some tea.

When the innkeeper noticed the adventurer's gaze on him he turned to look at him, once again placing a hand on his hip: “Mate you should sit down or you will fall over. Get out of those clothes, you will start cooking if you stay dressed like that in here.”

And before the smart remark could be shot back Techno realized that he felt sweat run down his back and suddenly he finally noticed that the warmth was almost choking him. It’s not that it surprised him, it was below zero outside and he was dressed accordingly, but now in the warm environment of Phil’s house, set so that man could move about in his robe and night clothes, the clothes were too much. He almost reached to undo his clothes, but he felt himself squishing the child in his arms and stopped right away, so the boy that was drifting to sleep wouldn’t get woken up.

“Yeah I don’t think I can take my things off, little racoon is pretty intent on keeping himself plastered to me”, he mumbled, looking down at Tommy’s face, tucked into his side.

“You know you can put him down right?”, Phil said, turning back around to check on his tea, chuckle left his lips, “You got a whole lot of explaining to do.”

Theoretically, he knew he could put the boy down, it was safe here, Phil would never hurt Techno or a child, he often watched children from the village when their parents went off to sell one thing or the other. Knowing things didn’t always mean he could do them. Even if he wouldn’t admit it, not for a long time anyways, he felt the need to protect the boy. Piglins weren’t exactly protective, not towards their offspring ( or other children) anyways, but over time Techno learned that his biology was all kinds of screwed up. He only knew he didn’t want to set the boy down only for someone to take him away or scare him.

Phil, ever the mind reader even if the man was far from a mage, seemed to read his mind and understand the struggle he had: “How about you go to the main room and I will stay here to finish the tea, you can call me when you’re done?”

That could work. Phil’s home was protected with all kinds of things, and the main room had no entry points besides the kitchen, he could see everything from there: “Seems good. I’ll be done in just a minute.”

“Take your time, don’t worry about it”, Techno could hear the smile in Phil’s voice and it made a smile appear on his face as well.

Without a word he turned around and made his way through the small kitchen that didn’t really have all that much besides a furnace and a table with few chairs sitting around it, neatly pulled in so they wouldn’t make a mess that Phil would trip over. Generally the kitchen was no indication of a homey main room that it led to. Main room was not all that small, but it always made itself seem small and homey, with a cozy sitting area that was made out of hole in the floor they made filled with blankets and pillows in the middle of it, creating a small nest. Walls of the room were lined with books and shelves filled with various things, from potion ingredients to maps and posters about one quest or the other. Some of them, that were for quests that have long been finished, were sitting by the furnace in the corner of the room, ready to start a fire tomorrow morning. Techno looked around at the never changing room, that only ever got more books piling by the too full shelves, a smile painted on his face as he took it in. With slow and gentle steps, not to wake up the customers sleeping in rooms below, he walked towards the sitting area, gently kneeling down to peel off Tommy’s grabby hands on his clothes. He set the boy down and wrapped one of the many blankets around him, which Tommy gladly accepted and grabbed onto the edge of the blanked. When Techno was sure that boy will continue to sleep he cautiously got up, finally peeling layers upon layers off clothing he had, first taking of the cape to place it over Tommy then just throwing the rest of the clothes off in a pile, until he was only left in a linen shirt with puffy sleeves and some pants, with a waist sash wrapping around his waist. He let out a sigh when he was finally out of all other layers of clothing, finally able to actually breathe. Techno stretched his hands above his head before sitting down and stretching out his legs. His hands lowering down to work on untangling his braid.

“I’m done Phil, you’re all good now”, he said, keeping his voice quiet enough not to wake up Tommy, but he was sure Phil heard it because within minutes he was walking in with two cups of steaming tea.

Phil gave him a soft smile as he settled across from him and placed a cup in front of him. Techno gratefully took the cup once his hair was out of the braid and rested over his back and chest. He leaned to sit down himself, at arm’s length from Tommy in case the boy woke up . When he was assured that everything was taken care of he took the cup and inhaled the sweet smell of what he guessed was camomile with some honey. It was almost sickly sweet but surprisingly that was the best thing he ever tasted, drawing out a satisfied sound from the back of his throat, that got Phil to let out a few chuckles. 

As comfortable as silence with Phil was, when he opened his eyes he noticed that Phil’s eyes went towards Tommy’s sleeping form several times, as if he was expecting Techno to be mature about appearing with a child and point out the elephant in the room. Techno was the last thing from mature when it came to situations like the one he was in at the moment was. Tactic of pretending a problem doesn’t exist until it stops existing seemed to work out for him in the past. Well at least work to an extent, he constantly pretends Dream doesn’t exist and he still somehow manages to show up and screw up his quests. 

“You do realize that you have a child literally sleeping in your cape?”, silence was finally broken by Phil, who was looking at the softly shifting fabric from Tommy’s movements.

“I am very well aware of that, yes.”, he said, nodding his head along as he took a big sip from his cup, looking at Phil over the edge of the cup.

“You don’t see the need to explain that to me?”, if he ever heard Phil’s ‘I’m on my last nerve’ voice it was that moment and it took him all he had in himself not to break down laughing.

“Not particularly, no.”

“Techno it’s a wholeass child!”, Phil yell whispered, motioning with his hands towards Tommy, “How did you get a child!?”

It took Techno a good moment to think of a decent excuse: “I ACQUIRED him.”

“Techno please tell me you didn’t kidnap a child”, the sentence was said after a deep breath Phil took in to assure himself he would keep his composure.

Now Techno wouldn’t exactly call it kidnapping, you can’t kidnap a child if you have no one to kidnap it from, so technically he didn’t kidnap Tommy. That being said he didn’t tell anyone in the village that he will be taking Tommy with him, since they left long before the streets of the village were even starting to wake up. If he was being honest, without his usual humour filled thoughts, Techno knew that the boy wouldn’t live to see the next Spring, it wasn’t that he was cruel, their world was like that and the moment village folk thought something was not going well Tommy would be blamed, because children like him were cursed. That’s how it went, Techno saw it happen more than he’d like to admit.

With no ill intention Techno rolled his eyes, mock offended expression drawing itself on his face: “I’m baffled that not even for a moment you thought that he’s actually my kid!”

Phil’s eyes seemed unimpressed as he looked at Techno with that knowing look, as if he was staring right through him: “I believe I know you better than that, old friend.”

That was true, Phil knew him better than he knew himself, if he was ever to actually have a child Phil would know long before the child was several summers old, though he wasn’t sure on the age of the boy, so he made a mental note to ask him about it, his best guess was around 7 or 8, but you never know with children that young, every species aged and showed signs of being a hybrid or something similar differently.    
Still, he couldn’t allow Phil to have an easy win so he leaned onto his hand and gave out a huff, that was more for show than to actually convey his emotions, Phil would see right through the childish behaviour anyways so he wasn’t worried of his friend actually thinking he’s angry. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Phil just calmly sipping his tea, opening one of his eyes when Techno’s gaze settled on him.

“So?”

“Found him in striga’s nest… ya know how northern villages are, they see a monster and suddenly everythin’ touched by it is damned”, he mumbled finally, his usual accent slipping in as he noticed the expected need for sleep creep under his skin.

Even with his explanation, Phil still seemed confused: “That happens, you never brought back kids with you though.”

It wasn’t even a statement, it was a fact. Techno never really cared for people in whichever place he was in once he finished his quest and pouch that held the reward was in his hand. He knew why he took the boy. Something about him felt different, be that the way he marched up into that stall with no fear of man that he saw covered in striga’s guts or just energy Tommy gave off. In the worst case scenario maybe Techno was just tired of being alone, he needed another human with him, but even he knew that was just a lie, if he wanted a human he'd use the communication crystal he shared with Dream and meet up with the man in the Capital.    
He really wasn’t sure what drew him to take the boy with him, if he was being honest, not sure enough to tell Phil, so in the end all he managed to get out was sigh. Might as well be as vague as possible, just find an answer that would make sense.

“There’s somethin’ about that boy Phil… I believe we can make somethin’ out of him”, it was as good an explanation as any, so Techno settled on that.

Phil’s gaze drifted to the boy and back to Techno, suddenly a smile crossed his lips and he nodded with understanding: “He must be special if you saw something in him, mate. So what is the special boy called then?”

Techno looked down, one hand leaving his tea cup to run it through Tommy’s hair, moving it away from his forehead, small golden locks slipping through his fingers leaving greasy feeling on his skin, reminding him that he would need to get Tommy to take a bath tomorrow and clean off all grease and grime.

“Tommy… his name is Tommy”, it was a childish name for a childish boy, Techno assumed it fit him, as if his parents were foretellers that would know what their child would be like.

Once again, Phil nodded, leaving them in comfortable silence, since there was not much more to be said. Techno rarely spoke of his quests the moment he arrived, he would wait until the children from the village swarmed his bar table, then Phil would hear the story alongside the children in the village, with Wilbur playing his lute or noting down interesting parts of it, after a few months there would be a song of adventures of the Blood God that would only hold resemblance to what the story actually was, bards are like that. Techno wondered what Wilbur would make of his latest quest. With that his thoughts wandered off into god knows what, wondering about one thing or the other. Wilbur was finishing a song a few months back when he left, it was possible that it was already done and children at the village were singing it while they played in the streets. Tommy would need friends. There weren't a lot of children Tommy’s age in the village so it would be best if he got along with them. He couldn’t stay in the inn all the time, it screws with someone’s brain. He would probably need to ask Dream to check to see if Tommy had any lingering effects of striga. He didn’t want Phil’s inn to lose it’s good name.

Techno’s stream of thoughts was finally broken with a hand on his shoulder. His head snapped up looking at Phil’s gentle eyes and soft smile, his eyebrows relaxed not to give away anything the innkeeper was thinking. It was something Phil did out of habit and Techno couldn’t blame him, both of them did it, but Phil looked like a gentle guardian angel, Techno would usually look ready to murder anyone who came close. Phil’s hand traveled to his hair, ruffling it gently causing Techno to lean slowly into the offered touch, Phil’s hand was far enough from him that he could pull away if he wanted to. If by now he didn’t realize it the fact that he gave into the touch was a sign enough that it was probably time to head off to sleep and clear his head from the exhaustion that filled it.

“You should probably head off to bed mate, your room is clean, but you’re more than welcome to spend the night here if you don’t mind me moving about in the morning”, Phil said scratching his head and moving hair when it fell over his face.

The offer was actually good, usually Techno wouldn’t take Phil’s offer, even if he was so incredibly tired and Phil’s sitting room was very warm and comfortable. However the mere thought of going downstairs through slightly colder halls to get the room wasn’t very appealing at the moment, he was exhausted and his body ached badly from all the stress. On top of that he would need to move Tommy and despite the boy showing that the earthquake can’t wake him up Techno didn’t feel like testing out that theory so he gently nodded into Phil’s hand.

“I’ll take ya up on that offer, I’m exhausted”, he knew that Phil wouldn’t offer it if he didn’t want him there, they shared living space many times in the past and only reason Techno had ‘his room’ in the inn was because it was easier to pack up in the night when he needed to leave.

Only thing that met him was another gentle smile that was accompanied by a nod as Phil moved his hair back one last time before moving away from him, letting long hair fall over Techno’s face, slight waves made by the braid framing his face: “Alright, I’ll be off to bed as well then. If you need anything you will probably know where to find it.”

Techno nodded back, he waited until Phil lowered the light on the lantern and left the room before taking no time to just let himself fall over onto the other side of the sitting area, his body swallowed by pillows and blankets. Techno moved far enough so he wouldn’t kick Tommy in his sleep on accident, every bone he had protested and sent a painful sensation through his body when he finally relaxed all of his muscles with a deep sigh. His hair was all over the place and he honestly couldn’t care less. He had a whole day ahead of him to fix problems he had, until then he allowed himself to fall into a deep slumber, finally allowing his mind to rest in safety of the closest place he had to a home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hated it? Loved it? Leave your opinion in the comments I'd love to hear them. Leave kudos and share with anyone that you think might find this interesting, you know the drift.
> 
> ALRIGHT EVERYONE! That's the second chapter. I'm sorry if this is slow paced, but as I said we need more long fics and I'm trying to make this one of those with both plot and lighthearted moments  
> I know this took a long time to finish, but I will try to get next chapter done faster, it's just that I want this to be as close to perfection as I can get it, while also using this to improve and develop my writing style more
> 
> As always any questions, suggestions and anything similar feel free to ask!  
> This fic will include other characters, atm main focus are Techno and Tommy because I want to establish how Tommy fits into the story
> 
> THAT'S IT FOR NOW, sometimes i post progress updates on my twt @/farmsicle so if ya wanna keep up to date and see some just bits and pieces follow me there
> 
> Love y'all, stay safe!


	3. What makes a family?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes home is a corner of the Inn with an old innkeeper (even if he wouldn't admit his age), a hero (even though he would deny that with all of his heart), a bard (even if he's so much more than) and a child (even if he would scream he wasn't until you went deaf).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note: this happens around two years after the 1st and 2nd chapter

Angel’s Inn was always a safe and lively space in the day and deep into the night and it was no surprise to weary travellers to hear the music and laughter coming from the Inn whenever they were passing by. It was always a welcoming and a warm place with a place to sleep and a warm bed for anyone who was in need of one, even in the spring and summer when travellers and adventurers spent their nights in the fields under the starry nights and in the shadows of the trees rather than in the Inn. There were always some constants throughout the whole year though. One of those constants was also known as Inn’s bard, Wilbur Soot.

Wilbur was a lively man, with a dry sense of humour and ideologies that would get him killed if people that came to the Inn didn’t know he was under protection of one and only owner of the Inn. No one wanted to have a beef with the Inn’s owner in fear of never being allowed back in so they left Wilbur alone, for the most part, there were always punches thrown at him from town’s folk when he would flirt with their wives or slip into their beds while the husbands were away to sell their products on the market close to the Endlantis. No one could blame them for that, Wilbur wasn’t much of an adventurer, not in a traditional sense anyway, but he loved the feeling of danger it gave him. Though in the end he would be sitting on his regular table in the middle of the Inn, where Phil would leave pots of warm brews in the mornings. His legs would be crossed and his lute, the one he asked Technoblade to bring him from the neighboring kingdom, would sit in his lap as he wrote down stories from the passing adventurers (though his favorites were the ones his pink haired friend told him, even if they always seemed dull and boring to others they were Wilbur’s goldmine).

On off nights, usually Saturdays when children would be allowed to stay awake longer and Inn would be the emptiest he would sit on that table with a dozen of children surrounding him on the floor, looking up at him with sparkling eyes as he told stories he heard, occasionally strumming a tune or singing a song while he was doing it.

One such night was that one, the sun had set about an hour ago, which wasn’t late considering the winter was still in full swing. The Inn was unusually quiet, with travellers seated at their tables and all talk ceased as a man in the long cloak spoke with the loud voice bouncing off of the walls, only thing in the background being cracking of the fire and gentle clang of the glasses Phil was washing in the small barrel filled with lukewarm water.

“... And then the masked pig grabbed his sword and swug it at the head of the soul sucking beast! With all the power he had left he stood up and victoriously watched as the children appeared, one by one striga's skin peeled off from their own and they stood up. Children were confused, but they thanked the masked pig, overjoyed when they heard cries of joy from their parents. All the children ran to their parents and embraced them promising never to go into the forest at night. Then, with his quest done, the masked pig turned to leave, but in the skin of striga he saw a boy with the golden hair. He asked the boy: “Why aren’t you running to your parents, child?” but the golden haired boy just wept. He wept and wept and the masked pig’s heart softened. He picked up the golden haired boy and got onto his horse. And then they left the village behind them, with villagers singing praises to the masked pig and new adventures awaiting them around the corner. The end!”brunette with messy hair and loose shirt hanging off of his body spoke, strumming strings one more time before a wide smile framed his face.

Just as the children realized the tale was over they started clapping, their tiny claps barely making any noise in the room, and chatter broke amongst them, filling the previously quiet room with tiny high pitched voices and laughs. Some children stood with their chests puffed out and wooden swords held high, mimicking his tale or telling how they would never let striga get them, other children cowered in fear and stuck close together, hanging onto one another. Soon enough voices from other travellers, adventurers, joined into the chatter, making considerably more noise than the children did. Wilbur wasn’t one to pay attention to the talks, he was a bard and people love to talk, but it caught his attention when a man with a gash over his cheek that created an angry dip grumbled to his companion, they were both old, with silver hairs decorating their hairs.

The talk was hard to understand with their thick accents covering the words, it didn’t seem like they were from the South, or the main continent in general, if he were to say he would guess they were from Hafho, a kingdom that was located on one of the islands between the continents, it wasn’t a big place, but their fish trading was famous and some of the best mermaid hunters were born and raised on Hafho. Luckily Wilbur has been in Inns and ships all his life, jumping from one to another with his only possession a cheap lute he carved himself (it has long been out of commission, sitting under his bed in a wooden box that was probably worth more than the instrument itself), so he managed to understand what they were saying.

“Nonsense, I say! Haven’t met a striga that hasn’t eaten it’s prey right at the sight!”, the man angrily spoke, hitting the table with his pint of beer.

“Younglin’s love them stories where they save the village. If it were me I’d burn the village and the boy!”, the other man spoke, just as angrily, but his voice seemed like it was one of a man dragged to the depths by the mermaids that choke their prey until their vocal cords were crushed.

An amused smile spread on Wilbur’s face and his eyes closed just slightly, creating a menacing look that only those who knew Wilbur for quite some time would know was well practiced and not at all accidental. He uncrossed his legs and jumped off of the old sturdy table, his bare feet hitting the floor. Bad habit it was, to walk around and Inn where every so often someone would step on your feet, but years on a ship when he was quite young and sailed to accompany Captain Sally with his songs made it a habit to walk barefoot, on the ship it was easier than to slide around the ship floor on every wave. With a light spring in his step he walked over to the bar, not too far from the table he was sitting on just moments earlier. While he was walking he heard quite a few complaints on his story, but that wasn’t something that touched him much, not everyone appreciated a good story.

Not everyone also meant a certain pink haired male that sat on one of the stools with a steaming cup of tea in his hands and a plate that seemed to be made with much more care than it was for other customers of the Inn: “Wasn’t how it happened.”

The voice in which his dear friend spoke was monotone, but not cruel. Techno’s voice was rarely cruel when he spoke of his quests and people that were lost, even if not many would catch it and most thought he was dark and broody all the time, even if that was just the exterior he showed. Thankfully for Wilbur he was like a siren (as one of Techno’s friends said after losing quite a bit on a gamble that anyone could see was rigged for him to win) and that often meant he would get what he want and lure people closer to him with charisma and honey coated words.

“Oh Technoblade, I am aware, I have spent days trying to make that story of yours seem at least like something children would like to listen to”, the friendly jab was something Wilbur commonly did, especially to his barely younger friend, just to lure out a smile and perhaps a bickering session.

There was dissatisfied, almost offended, expression crossing Techno’s face, with his mouth slightly open in protest and one of his hands flying up to push up the pair of glasses that were on the edge of his nose. His serious expression was broken by laughter behind them both coming from Phil who was doubling over, one of the plates he was cleaning held against his stomach as the man laughed, light blonde hair falling over his face. As soon as the laugh started Techno’s face lit up with a small smile that only people that saw the man laugh with so hard his cheeks got rosy could notice. One of his lips was slightly cocked up and he put his cup up to his lips to hide it.

“Mate you didn’t have to kill him!”, Phil said between the laughs, one hand bracing on the bar to keep him upright.

Soon enough Techno joined into the conversation too, giving his two coins with a deadpan voice that was gently shaking with an urge to laugh too (it was just something Phil did to Techno, his laugh was often contagious): “I do not agree to that statement Phil!” 

It took a few moments of looking at each other before there were snickers or laughs coming from every person in the triangle, throwing occasional comments to one another. It probably wasn’t as funny as it seemed to them, but they have spent years together that anything was enough to make them crack a smile if they needed to. And they really did, while Phil and Techno laughed Wilbur took notice of Techno’s attire, covered with splotches of mud and blood alike. No wonder he didn’t know that his friend was in the Inn, it seemed as if he just arrived, since Techno took his baths as soon as he could. His quest probably greatly tired him out. Which usually meant that Wilbur would get a new story for a song or a short story he told to kids and customers alike.

Just as he was about to open his mouth to ask about it there was a yell from somewhere in the crowd that stopped him in his track: “ **Ay bard!** Sing us a song why don’t ya?”

The statement was followed by laughter and Wilbur just smiled as wide as he could, though a small annoyance was painted on his face because of the rude way the request was made. Nothing could be done about it, so he didn’t see the reason to be angry and let his emotions get to him (like it did so many times), that wasn’t the first time that it had happened (some ‘adventurers’ just lived so high that anyone else was just a side character in their stories) and it wouldn’t be the last so he decided to just roll with it since those adventurers usually paid well just to show off their wealth. He couldn’t complain.

“Seems like my break is over gentlemen, I shall join you once I have satisfied the crowd hungry to hear the tales of many that I tell!”, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t being over the top, but that was part of the charm he carried.

Before any other answer other than soft nods was given he jumped off the chair, strumming just a few notes on his lute with gentle and slowed movement following it to get the attention of everyone that was in the Inn. Then when he felt all eyes focused on him, in joy or annoyal, in fashion true to his usual self he immediately lit up and started strumming a much faster paced rhythm that was followed by his small dance that was more him running around the Inn, singing to people weather they liked it or not because by the time he moved away they would usually have a smile on their face and few coins to place into his hand. Soon the Inn that was filled with talk was filled with singing that accompanied his own and clapping of the hands from everyone on the Inn while Wilbur sang his most cheerful songs. Angel’s Inn was soon the warmest place on the continent, even with the snow and cold winds whistling out the window.

  
  


Despite the always cheerful atmosphere the Inn would always slow down after awhile, with the bard getting equally as tired and seemingly taking the endless energy with him to the corner of the Inn where he would strum his lute and hum songs in the back of his throat with people singing them instead of him if they knew them, if they didn’t it was just another pleasant tune in the background of many talks that were happening late into the night, some more true than others, but talks that would fill the walls nonetheless.

At that particular moment instead of being surrounded by drunk adventurers and being drunk himself in the corner Wilbur was leaning onto Techno, his head leaning against the other man’s neck, with only a hint of ale he drank through the night seeping into his speech, though it wasn’t anything different to what he usually was, just a few rogue giggles here and there when he spoke or sang a song. Techno on the other hand was notorious for rarely drinking any ale unless it was to keep himself warm and even then the hybrid could hold alcohol much better with the muscle he carried compared to his lanky friend who would get tipsy much faster than him (which wasn’t to say Wilbur couldn’t drink a lot, it was just that he couldn’t go as far as Techno without being drunk). The two were wrapped in Techno’s cloak, the circumstances of how that happened weren’t very clear, but judging by previous situations where the bard and the adventurer would end up in the same predicament it was probably Wilbur just trying to show his affection for a friend he didn’t see in awhile and wrapping himself in the velvet material with the excuse of being too cold. Not that Techno minded, even he needed human contact every once in a while.

Across from them Phil was straddling one of the many chairs that were scattered all around the Inn by the time Phil stopped putting wood into the main furnace and people started going to their rooms with his hands resting atop of the chair’s back. His eyes were only slightly hooded, with tired, but satisfied, expression on his face as he watched them, slowly swaying from side to side to the sound of Wilbur’s playing. Man always looked just a tiny bit older than he was at the end of the day when the customers slowed down and there wasn’t much to do for anyone (not enough for him to spend the whole time standing by the bar, anyways). It was no wonder with the fact that he woke up with the sun and sat down for the first time in the day long after it went down, most of the day he would spend walking from table to table or preparing things at the bar without any stool he could use to rest. Not that it was forbidden for him to do so, it was just that he preferred not to.

(‘If I let these bones rest Wil, I wouldn’t get up’, Wilbur remembered hearing him say it in the few first years Wilbur spend at the Inn)

Oddly idyllic feel was broken by Techno gently nudging Wilbur’s head from his throat so he could speak easier, to which the bard just groaned, but obliged, leaning lower onto Techno’s shoulder: “How come Tommy hasn’t come down screaming about something yet? Is he okay?”

Even with the coat of annoyance Wilbur and Phil both knew that it was just a well trained mask he put on over his worried voice and pure worry over the boy he brought home not two winters ago. Techno wasn’t the one to show it, especially with people still roaming the Inn and sitting around, the pig hybrid always made sure that no one would hurt people he cared about. In some funny kind of way Wilbur and Phil found it pretty adorable because to them it was obvious when Techno started doing it, but to others it just seemed like something that happened with Techno. Those who know him (certain green bastard that Wilbur had much issues with) could even notice the small twitching his floppy ears did in situations like those when the piglin hybrid was fighting to cover his emotions and instincts.

“Quackity took ‘im and Tubbo down to the lake to pick mushrooms”, Wilbur looked towards Phil for a confirmation, to which he only got an affirming hum from the man, his eyes slipping closed, “Yeah… I think they should be back soon.”

Techno took Phil’s lead, humming as well, with his eyes fixated on one of the bar shelves. It didn’t seem like he was very troubled once he heard the man who Tommy was with, despite having his difference with Quackity, since the boy was good to most of the kids around the area and he could match Tommy’s energy quite well. As soon as he realized that the conversation was over and they were going back to just quietly resting in each other's presence Wilbur settled back into his position, causing Techno to cough a bit so pressure on his throat would ease, but afterwards they were back to the way they were, with Techno looking at shelves and humming occasionally, Wilbur strumming the strings and Phil napping on the back of the chair, his eyes finally resting, knowing that his Inn and residents were safe with his friends looking after them.

The peace has continued with people in the Inn moving around the main room, from tables to their rooms, some turning in to go to sleep others just moving around due to inability to sleep. It was getting quieter moment by moment, with wind finally being one of the only things that could be clearly heard, with voices and strumming of strings becoming less and less prominent with every passing moment. The three people were still where they were several hours earlier and there didn’t seem to be anything that could disrupt their state, with their mind hazy and invaded by sleep up until the point when wooden doors of the Inn, still unlocked since Phil locked them only after he decided to turn in for the night, slammed against the walls and three voices spilled all over the room, breaking the atmosphere. 

As soon as Techno recognized one of the voices his head immediately perked up, making Wilbur jolt forwards and shoot him an annoyed look, but still secretly smile in amusement at the face Techno was making, completely vulnerable and full of emotion. It was a moment Wilbur realized there was no one else in the main area of the Inn, it was no wonder Techno relaxed his never failing facade.

From the door of the Inn there were two voices that Techno briefly recognized (he was familiar with both Tubbo and Quackity) and one voice that he knew by heart. The voices were distorted due to the wind that Techno could finally hear in all its glory, whistling and tuning out the sounds of voices to almost non-existent. Soon the two voices, still speaking, started becoming more and more distorted as they presumably started walking away from the Inn.

“Tommy close the fucking door you little shit, you will make the whole Inn cold”, without even opening his eyes Phil ordered without any ill intention or tone in his voice, the man just had his own way with speaking to the young blonde boy.

After the order was said the doors slammed closed, causing Wilbur to groan, and there were small steps coming down the main corridor of the Inn, one Techno carried Tommy through when they first arrived. Eventually the boy was finally visible, with many layers covering him and snow sitting on top of his cloak. With him he carried in the loud laughter and vibrant eyes Techno always saw when he wondered what was the point in coming back home.

“Make me bitch! You can’t even catch me old-”, just as the boy started speaking his eyes landed on the corner of the in and even bigger smile covered his face, though he really did try to hide it with a small frown due to still being hurt over Techno not taking him on a quest, “Techno!”

His squeal was followed by him quite literally throwing a bag onto the floor to run full speed at Techno, snow leaving a trail behind him when it fell from his cloak. Wilbur was fast to shift away from his friend completely before Tommy jumped on top of them (more Techno than Wilbur due to older’s knowledge of the boy and his habits), crushing against Techno to pull him into a hug. The piglin hybrid was fast to grab the boy closer, sitting up to give him more space and get them both comfortable.

“Where have you been!? How was it? When did you get back!? Did you-”, the blonde boy spoke at the speed of light, but almost all of it was tuned out by Techno as he looked at the boy’s appearance.

It seemed to be so long since he left the Inn at the end of the summer to hunt down a wendigo that was going rogue in Afai. Back then Tommy seemed to barely reach his chest and his hair was much shorter from the haircut Techno gave him at the start of the summer to help him deal with the heat that would occasionally hit the South. Now it seemed that the boy spent much more of his time running around the village and surrounding forests since the cloak they got him last winter was getting shorter on his hands, though it wasn’t short enough for his hands to be exposed to cold, if that were the case Wilbur and Phil would give him one of Techno’s old cloaks that were in his room. Tommy’s hair was slightly longer, but it wasn’t enough for Techno to feel the need to cut it again to make it manageable for both the boy and people taking care of him. A proud smile crossed his lips for just a second at full cheeks that were covered with rosy tint from the cold. It was hard to make the haunted look Tommy carried go away, since it wasn’t like food could recover someone’s soul and make the hollowed cheeks leave. If the boy was healthy and looked healthy it meant that they must be doing  **something** right to make the boy better and help him. His beliefs were confirmed when he finally looked into bright blue eyes that started at him, sadly there was still a shadow hiding behind the sparking of childish joy in Tommy’s eyes. That was okay, Techno wasn’t scared to fight that shadow to keep Tommy’s eyes bright like they were at that moment.

When he finally turned back into what Tommy was saying it seemed like the boy was rambling about something he and Tubbo did, slowly counting something on his fingers while he was explaining: “And then Wilbur said ‘don’t jump into the waterfall, you will die’. And then I said: ‘Bitch wanna bet!?’ and then we jumped and Tubbo broke his arm, cuz he’s all weak like that and needs me to protect him, you know and my leg hurt really bad after. He got better fast though!”

There was a moment of horror that crossed Techno’s face, since he knew how horrible leg injuries can be, but he relaxed remembering how Tommy ran up to him and there was no limp in his step. He laughed at Tommy’s antics, ruffling the boy's hair and pulling him a bit closer to hug him and put his chin on Tommy’s head. Earning no protests from the boy, tomorrow Techno will tease him and poke fun at him and Tommy will give him the same treatment back. For tonight though Techno will savor the peaceful moment he got with the kid he brought home and made him family.

The heartfelt moment was broken by Wilbur’s yell, coming from their side: “Tommy you child you’re like a wet dog! Get out of your bloody robes this instant you’re getting both Techno and me drenched!”

It felt safe. Now Phil wasn’t one who said much, especially in situations like this one when his family finally got together. These moments were rare and precious, with Techno always off to the new adventure and quest, chasing and killing unkillable. He prefered to just crack open his eyes and look at the boys fight and bicker, throw childish insults at one another and trade laughs and kicks between themselves. It was warm and loud, it might not be a traditional home, but in all his years of life Phil never felt more at home than in those rare moments with his found family in the corner of his small Inn with wind whistling and snow trapping them inside. There was no better group of people or a moment he would rather be trapped inside. And perhaps… the sentiment was shared between all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hated it? Loved it? Leave your opinion in the comments I'd love to hear them. Leave kudos and share with anyone that you think might find this interesting, you know the drift.
> 
> THAT'S IT! Here is the guide of some places in the 'Angel's Inn' world (this will be included after every chapter just for easy access):  
> SOUTH - where INN is located  
> HAFHO - kingdom on an island between neighboring continent, known for fishing and mermaid hunters, thick accents  
> AFAI - forests bordering west peninsula of the continent away from the mainlands 
> 
> I believe that would be the third chapter of this dumpster fire, I hope you liked it and that yall aren't mad for slow updates, it took a lot of time to see where I wanted to go with this chapter. Thanks to anyone who reads this and waits for my dumbass to write this!
> 
> I hope you liked Wilbur's interpretation of Techno finding Tommy, it's in style of Hungarian folk tales cartoon and I would be interested in writing a small side book of them just for nostalgia sake if you liked it, so lemme know what you think about that.  
> (it would include some Techno stories, Dream's, eventually a lot of other people, but told in Wilbur's style)
> 
> Any questions, suggestions or anything else please feel free to say it in the comments! They make my day.
> 
> THAT WOULD BE IT! If ya wanna chat I cry a lot on my twitter @/farmsicle so pls come talk to me I'm very bored when I'm procrastinating.
> 
> Love y'all, stay safe!


End file.
